


Wake Up Call

by Torri012, Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: JC Quickie [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, NSFW Art, Napping, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Sex, Smut, d - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/pseuds/Torri012, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: The Commander has a few minuets between shifts to take a nap, but the Captain has other ideas.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: JC Quickie [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843642
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torri012 started a thing so naturally Trekflower had to end that thing ;)

=/\=

The Commander’s consciousness hovered somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. Still dressed in his uniform, he just needed a quick nap before starting his double shift on the bridge. The ten minutes of dreamless sleep would have to sustain him for the next 8 hours. Though he couldn’t recall any dreams, his cock must have, as it slowly pushed up against his black trousers. He took a few deep breaths but his erection continued to grow with need. It was then that it dawned on Chakotay that his manhood was reacting to something else rather than build of its own volition. He sat up on his elbows and was met with a pair of lustful blue eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Kathryn!" he looked at her puzzled and a little shocked. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be on the bridge!?" Kathryn had his fly open and a hand teased him below his boxers. Her other hand finished pulling down his pants and she took him into her mouth. After one good-long lick over his entire shaft she looked up and gave him a wicked lopsided smile.

"I will be in a minute. I just forgot my commbadge." Her thin fingers started handling his semi-hard erection before her mouth sank down on him again. Chakotay groaned. He wasn't ready for this. The god damn woman had ripped him out of his sleep. He couldn't enjoy this... at least not yet. "Kathryn," he croaked. 

"Hmmm?" she hummed while her tongue slowly circled his tip and her fingers began to stroke him in a slow but even rhythm.

"You- ... You should be..." Chakotay moaned. God this was starting to feel good and if she continued the way she was going they would soon be doing more. A lot more. "You- ... god... bridge..." His head rolled back as Kathryn's tongue began the dance that drove him wild every single time. Her mouth knew exactly how to fuck him and before too long Chakotay didn't give a damn whether Kathryn was meant to be on the bridge or not.

"Kath-" Chakotay begged. He couldn't last much longer. Her techniques were unbearable and she was going to push him over the edge any minute. "I'm- ... going to... " he panted, his hips bucking up slightly against his will. God, why did she do this to him? If she didn't remove her mouth soon he would come undone inside her.

Kathryn wasn't one to swallow, so he usually ejaculated all over her breasts but she was wearing her uniform. Chakotay would just have to try to withhold as long as he could. He couldn't come into her mouth and he couldn't come onto her body because he'd soil her attire. She needed to retreat and let his hand take over before it was too late. 

"You- ... I'm... I'm..." Kathryn smiled but continued to pleasure him. She knew he was struggling, holding out for her sake but she was the Captain and as such she wouldn't shy away from the responsibility she bore with that title. It was her job to keep her crew safe, healthy and happy, and right now that included Chakotay’s wellbeing. She would see him come undone, no matter the cost.

Chakotay's whimpered protest was endearing, but she was going to finish him with her mouth. She took him in deeper, his tip hitting the back of her throat and fingers reaching under to massage his balls while that other rubbed what she couldn't take in. He was close. His legs trembled and his moans grew. "Kath-...please...I'm...I'm..." Kathryn hollowed her cheeks and sucked, caressing his balls until Chakotay finally lost control. She heard Chakotay cry out then tasted the hot-salty seed as it ran down her throat. It was a good thing she couldn't get pregnant this way, Chakotay emptied more cum down her throat then he ever had anywhere else on her body.

Kathryn licked him clean then rose to her feet, staring down at her destroyed first officer. "Shift starts in 10 minutes Commander," she wiped at the edges of her mouth. "Be on time, or there will be some harsh punishments in store for you." Kathryn cocked him a brow and swiftly left his bedroom. 

"Fuck!" he breathed. There was no way he'd make it to shift on time now. Whatever Kathryn's punishment entailed it couldn't be as bad as holding out for her just now. He would be running late this morning and prayed he could at least return her the favor later tonight.

=/\=


	2. Payback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time Trekflower started it but Torri012 finished it... and with a bang!

=/\=

He stood just inside the door of the Captain's darkened quarters. He was exhausted from pulling a double shift but one idea kept him going through the long and uneventful hours. Payback. Kathryn had visited him earlier while he slept, feasting on his manhood as though he were popsicle and she had come in from the heat. She worked him over until he erupted down her throat emptying every last drop of himself into her mouth moments before he needed to report to the bridge. Chakotay still couldn’t quite believe that she had actually let him do it. He found it incredibly sexy, but Kathryn had - even with sex - parameters to which she stuck too diligently. Allowing semen into her mouth had been one of them. He couldn’t fathom what he had done to receive that treat, but now that he had had a taste of the forbidden fruit, he never wanted to go without it again.

Kathryn’s shift had ended a few hours before Chakotay's, but before she'd left, she discreetly indicated she'd be waiting for him later. Now Chakotay stood unannounced in her living room with a hardening erection tenting his trousers. He had spent his entire day thinking about the movement of her tongue and the forceful suck that had him spiraling out of control and down her willing throat. His cock was crying to be set free to repeat this morning’s actions but a little payback was in order first. 

Chakotay slipped off his shoes then tiptoed into Kathryn's bedroom. He found her sleeping on her back, wearing her silk pink negligee. A thin blanket covered her from the waist down and auburn hair spiraled around her head on the pillow. Kathryn was a vision of beauty as she slept. Her chest slowly rose and fell in a steady rhythm, her nipples were puckered and ready for tasting beneath the silk. The Captain really needed her rest, but so had he this morning. He had feared she would still be awake when his shift finally ended, but having her fast asleep was beyond perfect. It was time for a little payback. 

Chakotay unzipped his jacket and set it carefully on the floor as he inched towards the end of the bed. Very slowly he pulled the covers from her body to find her pink dress was already pulled half way up her legs, and that much closer to his prize. Slowly he crawled between Kathryn's legs, his hands gently spreading her as he moved close. How easy would it be to free his cock and wake her with his throbbing meat pistoning inside. Her crying orgasm would rip her from her slumber as his seed filled her cunt just as it had her throat. It was an amusing thought but he wanted to take his time, enjoy her, like she enjoyed him while he slept. Chakotay ducked his head beneath the pink silk to begin his task. 

Kathryn shifted slightly to his gentle touch of spreading her thighs. Her skin carried the scent of the rose oil she liked to wear on occasion. To his delight he found he had an unobstructed view of her core since she wasn't wearing underwear under her skimpy pajamas. It was all the more invitation for him to eat her out as she dreamed. He wondered if he could make her come in her sleep. There was only one way to find out. 

Chakotay dove his tongue into her folds and heard Kathryn moan as she squirmed beneath him. He paused listening for signs that she had awoken but there were none. Smiling to himself he continued. He licked and sucked her clit as her body moved and reacted to his velvet lips and strong tongue. Carefully he slid her legs over his shoulders to taste even more of her, determined to build her to completion before she awoke. 

Kathryn’s hips pusher her sex closer to his mouth and her sleeping moans grew with abandon. At this rate she’d wake herself with her own whimpers of pleasure, Chakotay would just need to work faster. Soon her moans turned to pitiful cries, the sound she usually made right before an orgasm claimed her. Chakotay devoured her core, not caring if she woke now, he drank with a thirst that no liquid could quench. He had to taste her climax, he needed her to come. 

Chakotay pushed a finger into her heat and the rest was natural bliss. Kathryn’s inner walls clamped down on his digit, her back arched off the bed pushing her clit further into his mouth, as Kathryn cried out with ecstasy. Chakotay rode out her waves of pleasure and when she finally calmed, he lowered her legs from his shoulders before peeking out from under her skirt. 

Looking up he was met with the same lustful blue eyes from earlier this morning. “That is quite the wake up call, Commander,” she purred, her voice thick and raspy in the afterglow. 

“Just returning the favor, Captain,” he answered, kissing her thigh. “But this time we have a few hours before reporting for our next shift.” 

“Since you have already started without me, I suggest we move this along and put that delicious piece of hardware you carry where it really belongs.”

“Believe me Kathryn, there is only one place it ever truly wants to be.” 

Kathryn smiled before she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up to her face. With a forceful push she rolled him over onto his back before she straddled him with one swift motion. Chakotay was slightly taken aback by how quickly she had fully woken and how fast she had turned this game round in her favor. She sat on top of him, giving him a lustful lopsided smile before biting her lip seductively. Kathryn had a wicked glint in her eyes and Chakotay suddenly realized that he had woken the devil. He wasn’t quite sure whether he should be glad or afraid. 

Kathryn’s Captain mode in the bedroom was mind-blowing, but Chakotay had actually hoped that he would be in charge today. Before he could decide on whether he should submit or take charge, Kathryn’s eager fingers had unbuckled his belt. One of her hands snaked into his underpants to set him free and he gasped at the feel of her cold fingers around his manhood. 

“I see I don’t need to convince you to take part in _this_ training exercise, Commander”, she teased as her hand cradled his shaft. Teasing him as she warmed her hands from his hot member. 

“Are you by any chance referring to my refusal to join the 30 minute sprint around Deck 7 earlier today?” he asked between groans.

She mocked him with a raised eyebrow and Chakotay couldn’t suppress his smile. 

“I’ll have you know that was entirely the Captain's fault I was too tired to join!” he answered while he wiggled himself out of his shirt. 

“Really?”, Kathryn faked an intrigued tone as she released his cock in favor of pushing down his trousers and underpants. “What did the bitch do then that left _poor_ you so spent?” 

“She molested me in my sleep with an oral assault, breaking her own god damn parameters while doing so.”

The last piece of his clothing dropped off the side of his bed and Kathryn broadly grinned at him.

“...but refusing your Captains direct orders to exercise because you’re too tired isn’t what an ideal first officer should do...” she began as she lowered herself onto him. Chakotay's strong hands pushed her pink negligee over her hips so he could grab her ass, the feel of her heat consuming him driving him mad with lust. “You should be a role model for the crew… and besides, I thought you had more stamina than that!”

Chakotay gruffed at the teased insult. His fingers dug into the flesh of her buttocks, and with a powerful thrust, flipped them over, landing on her backside and pinning her to the mattress beneath him. 

“Oh, you little minx”, he growled as he pressed himself harder against her fragile body, spreading her thighs with his hips. “I still have plenty of stamina for fucking, don’t you worry.”

She raised an eyebrow as if she were challenging him. His hungry lips came crashing down on hers and his hands grabbed hold of her lips as he pushed himself in with a hefty thrust. Kathryn bucked beneath him while she let out a moan. No matter how many times they did this, his size always took her by surprise.

Chakotay then stilled, giving her time to adjust to the deeper penetration, watching her intensely. 

“Kathryn?” Gone was the dangerous tone in his voice; replaced by a soft and loving humm. She looked at him before her fingers began caressing his face and tracing the dark lines of his tattoo.

“Hmmm?”

“Tell me why you did that this morning!”

She giggled. “Do I need a reason to make _my_ man happy?”

Chakotay shook his head, totally oblivious to the fact that she had just called him ‘hers’. 

“No, no I mean the other thing… you never let me finish in there before!”

Her lips curled upwards as she cradled his face in both of her hands. He clearly didn’t understand what she had just tried to tell him and it was totally adorable. Up to this point they only had no-strings-attached-sex, a friends-with-benefit kind of arrangement, but Kathryn was ready to change the nature of their relationship.

“I know I haven't...” she began, “but I’ve decided to change a few things around here.”

Chakotay looked puzzled. “Like what?”

“Like keeping you permanently.”

“ _Permanently_?”

“Yes, permanently.”

“Permanently as in… _permanently_?”

She giggled. God, sometimes men could be so slow on the up keep.

“Yes, Chakotay, I'm done keeping you at arms length. I want to be with you for the long haul…”, she smiled, spanking his ass. “Now get moving and show me that stamina you're so proud of before I change my mind and demote you back to booty-call.”

He grinned from one ear to the other. Dimples pressed hard into his cheeks.

“Ay-Ay, Captain!”

=/\=

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by! We adore comments and Kudos


End file.
